


Early Mornings

by Connorjace



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Doctor Will, Established Relationship, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Married Life, Parents, Teacher Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Connorjace/pseuds/Connorjace
Summary: Nico wakes up early one morning and enjoys it with his family.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	Early Mornings

Nico sighed as he rolled over one more time to look at his husband's sleeping figure. Will always looked so angelic in the mornings when he was still sleeping, and Nico didn't get to appreciate the view often. He took a minute to watch a piece of golden hair move up and down over Wills freckled nose as he breathed. Nico reached over to tuck the hair behind his husband’s ear before pressing a kiss on his forehead and getting out of bed. 

He exited their bedroom and walked down the hall toward the kitchen. He knew he wasn't going to fall back asleep so he better get the day started. He turned on the coffee maker and grabbed two mugs from the shelf. Nico then opened the fridge to look and see what he could make for breakfast. Seeing there were still eight eggs he decided on omelets, so he then grabbed some ham, chives, mushrooms, and cheese. 

He got to work prepping the food and got so lost in it that he didn’t hear someone else enter the kitchen and poor two cups of coffee. In fact he didn’t notice he wasn’t alone until he felt two warm, soft hands move around his stomach. Instinctively he leaned back into the touch and earned a kiss on his temple.

“Morning love,” Nico said before he put the knife down and twisted his shoulders so he could look at the man standing behind him.

“Mmhhh it is a good morning when I wake up and you decide to make us breakfast,” Will replied settling his blue eyes on Nico’s brown before leaning in to give him a quick kiss. Will then freed Nico of his grasp and walked back to the coffee maker to grab both his and Nico’s cups. He brought them back and put Nico’s in front of where he had resumed cutting ingredients for the omelets.

“Thank you, baby,” Nico muttered.

“Anything for you sunshine,” Will replied smirking and settling into a seat on their kitchen island to watch his husband.

“How much time do you think we have?” Nico asked looking up at the clock on the wall behind Will’s head.

“Not long enough,” was the reply he got. “Who do you bet will be first this morning?”

“My money is on Bi.”

“No fair you always pick Bi, what if I wanted to pick her?” Will wines.

“Well you always ask me first so I get first choice,” Nico replied before turning back to breakfast. “If you wanted to win then you would just claim her before asking me.”

“Yeah, well fine,” Will smiled, “Joke is on you because I had to tell Bi to go to sleep at 1 this morning so I think she will take every extra minute of sleep she can get this morning.”

“Hey that’s cheating!” Nico exclaimed and Will just slyly smugged him.

“So my bet is Miky,” Will said confidently. Nico just huffed and turned back to breakfast, which was now ready to put on the stove when everyone was ready.

“You should go get dressed love, that way I can start breakfast when they come down,” Nico said as he walked over to Will giving him a kiss.

“Fine, but if you lie about who was first, I will end you,” Will retorted before getting up and walking back to their bedroom.

Not five minutes later Nico heard three alarm clocks go off at the same time. He chuckled to himself as he remembered how he would have never thought this would be his life. He never would have thought he would find someone who loves him unconditionally like Will. He certainly never thought he would end up raising kids with such a man. But here he is, a man nearing 40 with three wonderful kids, a loving and amazing husband, a house in a suburban neighborhood, and a job he has such a passion for. 

“PAPA!” he hears yelled before he hears small footsteps running into the kitchen. He then sees the body of their youngest son, Jason. 

“Yes Tesoro?” Nico says, still baffled that his youngest son is out of bed before either him or Will had been in to drag the covers off him.

“Michael came in and pored water on my head,” he complains as he walks toward Nico.

Nico groans as he picks up Jason and settles him on his hip before looking and seeing that, yes Jason’s blond hair is wet. “Now why would your older brother do such a thing to you?” Nico prods.

Jason looks away from his papa before he whispers, “Probably because I did it to him yesterday.”

Nico holds back his laugh before yelling “Michael Lee can you come into the kitchen please!”

Not a minute later his oldest son slumps into the kitchen with a guilty look all over his face. He looks over his son and notices that while he has gotten dressed, his black hair has not been combed yet. “Why did you think it would be a good idea to poor water over your younger brother’s head to wake him up? I didn’t realize you were his parent now.” Nico says sternly.

Michael mumbled something while running his fingers through his hair.

“I didn’t catch that Topolino,” 

“I said I didn’t think it was a good idea,” Michael said looking down at his feet.

“Can you apologize to him please,” Nico asks softly before turning his attention to Jason who is still in his arms. “And you should apologize to your brother too Tesoro,” Nico says before putting him down and giving him a gentle nudge toward his brother.

“I’m sorry Miky,” Jason says looking at his brother innocently.

“I’m sorry too Jay,” Michael says before pulling his younger brother into a hug.

“Good, now will you two please go finish getting ready?” Nico asks, disrupting the moment between his sons because he knows if he doesn’t, they will end up being late.

“Yes Papa,” they both say before leaving the kitchen.

“Morning Bi,” he hears Michael say just outside the kitchen. And then their oldest walks in the kitchen and sits in the seat Will was in earlier. 

Nico walks over to her and giver her a kiss on her forehead and smooths her black hair back before starting her omelet. “How are you feeling this morning Piccola?”

“Nervous but excited,” she replies before looking at her phone. Nico gets the message and turns back to breakfast. A few minutes later he turns back to her but before he can ask her anything else, he sees Will come back in the kitchen, dressed in his scrubs, hair still damp from his shower. Will walks over to where Nico is plating an omelet for Bi and gives him another kiss.

“Gross, can you not do that while I am right here,” Bi teases.

Nico just rolls his eyes at their daughter, sets her food in front of her, and turns back to Will to give him a hungrier kiss. They only break apart when they hear two chairs move, indicating their boys have returned. The two turn to look at their three kids. "Jason was first," Nico whispers to Will. Will looks back at him with disbelief before sighing. 

“I will get the boys their food, why don’t you go get dressed now sunshine?” Will tells him. Nico just gives him another peck and leaves the kitchen.

He takes a quick shower and dresses, probably in record time, before walking back to the kitchen finding Will is on the last omelet, and Nico’s has already been plated for him. He looks at their kids who are all munching on the egg and drinking chocolate milk. “Really Will, chocolate milk on the first day of school, are you trying to kill their teachers?” Nico teases his husband.

Will just smiles and gives him another kiss when he settles next to him with his finished omelet. They finish their meal in a surprising amount of peace, and Nico takes the dishes and puts them in the dish washer while sending their kids to get their backpacks.

When everyone has returned to the kitchen with their backpacks Nico hands out the lunches they all made last night. “Does everyone have everything they need,” he asks the bunch.

“Yes Papa,” his two boys chorus.

“I think so,” Bi says.

“Alright then, everyone outside on the porch,” Nico says as he grabs his bag from the hall. He stands in the doorway until Will has the chance to follow him out. “Now everyone in line for the picture.”

The three kids groan but do as they are told, Jason goes to the left of the step, Michael in the middle, and Bianca on the right. “Say cheese!” Will cries.

“Cheese!” they all say because they know better than to disappoint their dad on their yearly tradition. Will snaps the photo with his phone and looks over at Nico who is watching him closely. Nico notices the tears forming in Wills eyes, and steps over to hug him. 

Will leans down to whisper in Nico’s ear, “I can’t believe we have a high schooler now.”

Nico chuckles and replies, “I know, but now I get to keep a closer eye on her.”

“Not like she is the one who needs it though,” Will laughs and pulls away from his husband when he notices their kids looking at them.

“Papa can we please go, I don’t want to be late for the first day,” Bianca wines.

“Yes Piccola, go get in the car, I will just say bye to your brothers,” Nico says back. Bi walks over to her dad and pulls Will into a hug before walking to Nico’s car and sitting in the passenger seat back on her phone. Nico turns to the two boys still standing on the front step. He crouches and opens his arms for them, and they rush over into his embrace. “Now remember, dad is dropping you off today, but I will be there to pick you up, okay?” he tells them.

“Yes Papa,” Michael replies before pulling out of the embrace. He looks at his dad who gives him a nod telling him he can get in the car. Watching his brother go to the car, Jason pulls away from Nico to follow him.

Nico stands up and leans into Will’s side, watching their kids climb into the car. “They are growing up too fast Will, make them stop,” Nico says.

“They are only in fourth, sixth, and ninth grade Nico, they still have a lot of growing up to do,” Will teases.

“I know, that doesn’t mean it isn’t going by too fast,” 

“I know sunshine, I know.” Will and Nico look at each other one last time before a final kiss goodbye. They walk to their respective cars and get in and start their days.


End file.
